Thankful For You
by Hoshiko Shinomori
Summary: Sometimes being thankful is all it takes. Kagome is glad for the chance to be with Inuyasha, but is that enough? Thanksgiving special. IxK Please R&R.


A/N: Well this idea kind of just came to me so I thought I'd write it. Anyways, this is just a reminder for everyone to appreciate the good things in life. Be thankful, laugh plenty, live life. So yeah…..Happy Turkey Day, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it. Rumiko Takahashi has those rights.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Thankful For You**

By: Hoshiko Shinomori

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Thanksgiving is a time for family and appreciation._

"Thanks mom! The food was delicious! Bye, love you!"

Quickly the raven-haired female dashed around the room throwing various things in a giant yellow backpack.

"What! You're leaving? But it's Thanksgiving! You must stay and spend it with your family!" came the shrill voice of an elderly man dressed in priest clothes.

"Sorry grandpa, but the others need me. They're my family too."

"Well then Kagome dear, take some food with you. I'm sure the others would enjoy that."

"Thank you mom, you're the best!" stated the teen as she gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek. Hugging her little brother, Souta, and waving good-bye to her grandfather, she left out the door into the cold winter air.

_At times like this I'm thankful for many things, my family and friends included._

Making her way to the well, she jumped through and was transported to the other side. Carefully, she climbed out of the well and set her backpack down on the grass once she was over.

"Lady Kagome!" she could see the welcoming face of Miroku, the monk.

"Kagome!" The faces of Sango; the demon slayer who was also Kagome's best friend, and Shippou; the little fox demon who Kagome was like a guardian to, also came into view.

Looking around, she saw Inuyasha leaning against the broad trunk of a tree; the  
God Tree. He was sitting Indian style with his arms held behind his head. The one eye closest to Kagome was open and focused on her.

_But I wonder sometimes…what are you thankful for?_

"Hey you guys! It's good to see you all again! I brought back some food from my time. Today is Thanksgiving so we have a lot of extra."

"What is Thanksgiving?" asked the curious voice of Shippou.

"Well, Thanksgiving is a holiday that we celebrate in my time. It's where we take the time to stop and think about all the things we have and to be thankful for it. We dedicated a whole day to appreciating the good things in life."

"That seems like a good holiday. One should always be grateful for the things they have," stated the monk.

"I agree. You never know how fortunate you are until it's all gone," agreed Sango, who was currently thinking of her dead family and destroyed village.

"Oh I'm sorry…." replied Kagome, sensing the sadness her friend was feeling, "but you know, we can be your family now."

"Yeah, thanks Kagome."

"Hey, what's this?" asked Shippou, who currently had a giant piece of turkey in his mouth, "This is good!"

"Hmm…?" Kagome looked over towards Shippou. Then she started giggling. The sight was just so cute it was funny. "That's turkey. It's the traditional food that we eat during Thanksgiving. I'm glad you like it. Just remember to save some for the others."

"Okay!" agreed the kitsune.

"Oh…and Inuyasha? I brought some of that ramen that I know you like," stated Kagome as she walked over towards him.

_I know that things may never change, and I know that you may never feel the same, but even if for a little while I'm thankful._

"Hmm…?" Turning his head towards Kagome he quickly spotted the small styrofoam cup held in her hands. Snatching it out of her hands he quickly began eating. "Mmm….delicious!"

_I'm thankful for all the moments I can see you._

Inuyasha had such a happy expression on his face as he was eating. It made Kagome fill with happiness. Inuyasha looked so cute right now that Kagome had to fight the urge to giggle. She really would want nothing better at that moment than to tweak his little dog ears, or to give him a hug…or to kiss him.

_I'm thankful for all the happy times we share._

Smoothing out her skirt, Kagome sat down in the grass next to Inuyasha. She just gazed at Inuyasha and watched as he ate.

"Is there a problem? You keep staring at me…" mentioned Inuyasha as he looked up from his meal, with a suspicious glare.

"Um…no, nothing!" came Kagome's hasty reply as she frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"Okay…." he said as he went back to his meal. Soon afterwards he was finished.

_I'm even thankful that I'm given a chance to argue with you._

"Mmm….well that was good. C'mon, let's go. We have more fragments of the Shikon jewel to find," he said as he stood up and stretched out his limbs.

"Inuyasha…don't you have something you want to say to me?" asked Kagome.

"No. Why would I?"

Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch. This guy really was clueless. Perhaps he just needed some gentle coaxing.

"I just gave you some food…." Kagome began, trying to get Inuyasha down the right track.

"So?" came Inuyasha's quick reply.

"So that means you're supposed to say thank you! It is Thanksgiving today!"

"Why would I do something like that?"

Now Kagome was really annoyed. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

With that, Inuyasha quickly came plummeting to the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!"

"Because you deserved it!"

"Lady Kagome is right, you know, she did bring us all this delicious food from her time. The least you can do is be grateful. I mean, what would you do if Kagome stopped bringing you ramen?" came Miroku's reply.

_I'm thankful for the adventure we're on._

"…"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," came Kagome's voice.

"I said thank you."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Choosing to ignore Kagome's words, Inuyasha instead opted for something else. "Well, if everyone is done eating now, I think it's about time for us to go searching for some jewel shards."

_And as bad as it seems, I'm thankful for breaking the Shikon Jewel, because it gives me a reason to stay here with you._

"Okay. That's fine. Let's go."

Everyone quickly gathered up their belongings and went on their way.

_I know this can never last and once our journey's over it'll all seem like a dream._

Kagome, however, hung in the back. As she watched her friends walking in front of her, she began thinking. She thought about how all this started and how it might end. She thought about what she would do after the Shikon jewel was complete. Would she be forced to stay in her time? Or would she be able to come back and visit everyone? Either way this whole journey will seem surreal.

_But even if for a little while I'm glad…I'm glad and thankful for whoever it was out there that sent me to you._

Kagome started thinking about the day that the centipede youki brought her to the  
Feudal Era. While she was frightened out of her mind, it also meant that she got to meet Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, I love you. Do you feel the same? Are you thankful for anything?_

Looking at Inuyasha she started thinking. She knows that she loves Inuyasha, but how does he feel about her? Sure he cares…but is he still hung up over Kikyou?

Suddenly Inuyasha started slowing down until he was walking next to her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the others were way ahead of her.

"Hey Kagome? Can I talk to you?"

"Hmm? Of course. What's on your mind?" curiously Kagome looked at Inuyasha. What could he want?

"Well since it is Thanksgiving I thought I'd let you know that I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad that you're here with me. Kagome…I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…what I'm trying to say is… Kagome….I-i…"

Kagome was quickly getting impatient. "Spit it out already!"

"Kagome…I love you."

And at that moment when Inuyasha took her up in his arms and embraced her, Kagome knew that it was true. Inuyasha did love her and to her that was enough. With a huge smile on her face, only one thought came to mind.

_I love Thanksgiving._

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Okay! Well I'm surprised I actually finished that! Kinda mushy at the end but I hope you all like it. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
